FNAF: Nightmare's Unleashed Trailer
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: Trailer to the trilogy of my series. OC'S BEING ACCEPTED NOW! ONLY FOUR SPACES ARE AVAILABLE, SO HURRY BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! Good luck! Follow Guidelines on Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

" _The Joy of Creation…a term used to describe the happiness and joy that is brought to a being, or spirit, who has created life. This Joy of Creation was used by God as he created the first known humans on earth. Then came the serpent, which drove them to sin, and sin spread to their young, then to all humans. And now we live in this world we live in now, a world full of war, hatred, violence, sex, drugs, death, and sin. Welcome to the human world. A world that was unfortunately poised…poised by the Joy of Creation you see now," said Luna, glowing a bright white._

 **You've Read the Pre-Quels**

 **FNAF: Foxy in Love**

"I, Foxy, take you, Vixey, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," said Foxy sobbing in happiness.

I Vixey, take you Foxy to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," said Vixey crying in joy.

"True that," asked Marionette," that must be something popular these days. True that…true that…true-to-the-that…that true…truly that is true…truly that…"

' _Shut up please,' said Mike annoyed._

 **FNAF: Legend's Reborn**

"I am the one protecting this world…you humans and Fazbear Crew don't understand!" said Okami sitting up, looking up at Marionette. The Fazbear Crew looked at each other.

A figure growled in the darkness, and its eyes glowed bright red. It walked into the basement and growled louder, its eyes searching around the room. Its chest was open and its power core was purple, and on the core read a name, Arachne. She walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing nothing in there. She heard pounding again and it was coming from the basement again, she walked down the stairs and followed the noise to the very back of the basement, which was another door. It was scratched and looked worn down, and an old worn out sign on the door that read "Nightmares Behind This Door."

"Ah, the Elders did do as I said!" said Arachne in a strong and soft regal feminine voice. The pounding continued and got louder, along with screeches and roars. "shh, hush now my pets, momma is here to unleash you from this dreaded room, now stand back!"

The pounding stopped and footsteps were heard moving away from the door. Arachne smiled and looked at her claws; she glared at the door, and swung her claws at it, breaking it down. Four pairs of eyes looked down at the door and up at her

 **And Now the Trilogy Has Arrived**

"Luna, Arachne has awakened!" shouted a tall slim light grey wolf, with a white underbelly. She had large thighs, wide hips, curvy waist, D cupped sized breasts, long white and grey hair that fell to her shoulders, and wore a skin tight black latex suit. She sprinted into a wooden home, in the forest.

"Impossible! We destroyed her years ago!" gasped a tall black fur colored wolf, with white underbelly. Her hair was black and went down to her upper back. She had the same body as the other wolf, just larger breasts, "come on Scarlett. We must warn the others!"

 **A New Evil Lurks**

Luna and Scarlett sprinted to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Luna sniffed the air and looked around. She saw a tall anthro female Doberman pinscher silhouette, on top of a tall building, staring down at them. Luna growled lowly and continued to run.

 **She is on the Hunt**

Lara and Candy sprinted side by side, panting heavily. They looked behind them and gasped. They sprinted faster down the streets, and turned a corner.

"Oh no, dead end!" said Candy the cat.

"Here kittie kittie kittie," said a chilling female voice.

Candy and Lara both gasped and turned around, wide-eyed.

 **She's Thirsty for Blood**

A female scream was heard throughout the city. Everyone looked around curiously. A Doberman pinscher dragged a dead teenage girl's body across the floor, in an alley way.

 **Bonds Will Form**

Luna shook hands with Marionette, and everyone cheered happily. Luna hugged Marionette," glad to be your friend again Marionette."

"Just one big family reunion," chuckled Eclipse.

Fang heard that and sighed. Storm Jr. and Willa looked at him sadly and hugged him," we miss her too daddy…"

Fang hugged them back and sighed sadly," I wish I could have saved her…"

 **Elders Will be Reborn**

"…we need your help," pleaded Elder Luna.

Two glowing red eyes stood a couple feet taller than Luna. The eyes got closer until a large muscular grey wolf stepped into the light. He stared down at Luna and reached out to her. He gently stroked her hair.

"How can the mighty Baron be of service to you, Elder Luna?" asked the giant wolf, pulling out his battle axe.

 **New Allies Will be Found**

"We're gonna need more power to take down Arachne," said Marionette to the others.

"Humans won't do much," said Freddy."

"You want more power…I can find you more power," said Jester.

 **Enemies Beware**

"What's happening? Why didn't the building collapse?" asked the female Doberman Pinscher. She had an athletic body, large D sized breasts, six pack abs, large thighs, wide hips, and slim arms. She had long hair that went to her mid-back. She wore a golden crown, white drapes over her breasts, and lower body. She wore gold bracelets and necklaces. Her fur color was a tannish-brown, and her hair was black. She was an Egyptain Doberman with markings all over her body.

She looked in the distance at a small one story building, seeing it was floating above the ground. It was set down gently, and six figures jumped on the roof. She saw six different plague doctors, staring at her.

"Meet my brothers and sisters," said Jester, pointing to them.

 **New Enemies**

Nightmare Foxy pinned down Fang, growling. Fang growled back at him. Nightmare Chica appeared above Fang. She smiled and retracted her claws, and teeth. She screeched loudly at Fang.

"What's happening? Something is running around," said Chica to Toy Chica," there!"

They saw a glimpse of a tiny yellow bunny running behind a corner.

"Golden Freddy! We have company!" called Marionette. Golden Freddy teleported beside him and looked at Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, creeping to them.

"Just like old times," smiled Golden Freddy.

Marionette and Golden Freddy pounced at the two Nightmares.

 **Love Will Grow**

Arachne growled, throwing Mike Schmidt across the parking lot. She growled and pounced on top of him, raising her claws to finish him off. Mike stared up at her with care and sorrow. She stopped and looked back down at his eyes, and lowered her claws. She stared back at him with fear, and sadness in her eyes, as if she was asking for help. A rocket hit Arachne and she shrieked. She looked at Mike on last time before running away. Mike sat up and watched her leave wide-eyed.

"She has good inside of her, I saw it with my own eyes. It's like she's asking for help," said Mike to Marionette.

"She's manipulating your mind Mike," said Marionette.

"Brother, are you sure you're okay?" asked Michelle Schmidt, his little sister.

Scarlett had Michelle on her lap, and cuddled her lovingly.

"I'm fine, but I want to figure out more about this Arachne," said Mike.

 **Legends Will Rise**

"Eclipse, let's get this daughter of Anubis!" said a black wolf, with red markings on him.

"Whatever you say Dust," said Eclipse. Dust activated his jet pack, and flew towards a run-away Arachne. Eclipse sprinted ahead of him, in blurring speeds.

Eclipse sprinted faster, but was shot with ice. He froze in place and slid across the floor. Dust looked at the scene wide-eyed and was shot out of the sky. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, and looked up. A white foot stepped in front of him. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of a young white female wolf, with large breasts, and an athletic body. She wore a scarf over her breasts, and covered her face with it, and ore a hoodie over her long white hair.

"No way…Storm?" asked Dust.

Storm looked down at Dust and growled, grabbing him and throwing him across the street. She made two katanas made of ice and sprinted to him.

 **What Side Will You Choose?**

Jester tackled Nightmare out of the Pizzeria, and slammed him to the ground hard. Jester grabbed his two twin ring blades out and slashed at Nightmare.

Arachne swung her fist at Bulldozer as he swung his fist at her. Their fists collided, causing a loud bang. Arachne and Bulldozer didn't move an inch, their strengths were matched.

Dust kicked Nightmare Foxy back, and punched Nightmare Fredbear away. Storm rammed an ice hammer into Dust's face, sending him flying back. Fang punched Storm and kicked her legs from under her. Storm punched Fang while in mid-air, and landed on her feet. She kicked Fang back hard. He slid across the floor, staring at Storm.

"Hello Arachne," said Salazar, walking to her.

"Ah, Salazar, my sweet," smiled Arachne happily," have you come to finally be my mate?"

"Sorry, but the answer stays the same," said Salazar, making his eyes glow green," unfortunately, I came here to fight you."

"Pity…" sighed Arachne.

Salazar was slammed into a wall hard by Arachne. He opened his palm, and lifted Arachne up by her soul. He flung her across the streets and dragged her back towards him. He formed an axe with the darkness of the shadows and jumped above her, with it raised high above his head.

 **She's Misunderstood**

"Help me…someone save me…p-please," cried Arachne, in bed.

The Nightmares were around her, sad for their mother.

"I can't escape it…the Joy of Creation…it's poisoned my mind. Help me please," cried Arachne.

Her eyes shot open and she laughed insanely.

"I don't need any help! I'm fine! I will rule the world!" her eyes became red and she laughed wickedly.

 **FNAF: Nightmare's Unleashed**


	2. Back From the Dead & OC Entries

"Many of you were brave…"

A figure stood over the dead body of Storm. Storm had oil stains on her neck and chest, and head, from when Dust and Hank killed her.

"And bravery is what I need," said a chilling female voice.

A paw slammed onto Storm's breasts, and began to glow a bright white. Storm's body shook all over the place. The paw continued to glow brightly then stopped. Storm lay there, steaming. Her eyes shot wide-open and her wounds disappeared.

 **Storm is Bigger**

Storm was shot with an rpg, and was sent back into a building. Dust smiled and laughed," boom! Right on the center! Rest in pieces."

An ice ball shot out of the dust cloud and hit Dust, freezing him in place. He looked down and sighed, 'great.'

Storm walked out the dust cloud, smoking. She glared at Dust, two katanas slid out of her back. She grabbed them and walked to the frozen Dust.

 **She's Faster**

Eclipse swung his fists at her with blurring speeds. She dodged them and kicked for his legs. He teleported behind her, kicking at her head. She shattered to ice particles and reappeared next to Eclipse, kicking him away. He grabbed her foot and flung her across the street. She twisted her body and landed on her feet, skidding to a halt. Eclipse smiled and slammed his fists together, his right fist turned to ice and his other into fire.

"You've gotten fast Frosty," chuckled Eclipse.

 **She's Stronger**

Storm looked around her, she was surrounded by Lexi, Candy, Lara, and Eclipse. She remained calm and put her katanas away. She jumped in the air and slammed her fist in the ground, causing a tremor around her, sending the four animatronics away.

 **And is Coming Back**

Dust held his shoulder in pain, and looked at a dazed Eclipse. He shook his head and looked at Storm. Storm walked to them angrily.

"I have come back from the dead to kick your ass," she said out loud.

 **With More Characters…**

Luna, Nadia, Scarlett, Salazar, and Jester looked around them. They were surrounded by many anthros.

 **Enter Baron**

Arachne slammed Elder Luna to the ground, and stabbed her in the stomach. Luna screamed loudly in pain, tears pouring down her cheeks. Arachne smiled wickedly. An axe flew in front of her face. She gasped and flinched back, looking to her right. She growled as she saw the tall muscular grey wolf. He walked to her, cracking his knuckles. He summoned his axe in his paws. He growled and stared at Arachne angrily. Arachne growled and faced him.

 **Enter Dust**

"How's it going?" asked Dust to Nightmare Freddy.

Dust ran towards Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie. He pulled out his katanas and spun horizontally, dodging Bonnie's and Freddy's claws. Freddy looked back, and swung at Dust. Dust blocked his claws and flip kicked Freddy. Nightmare Bonnie pounced on top of Dust, and snapped at his face. Dust grabbed her mouth and stabbed her through her head. She screeched and turned to black mist. She reappeared beside Nightmare Freddy.

 **Enter Exo**

"Storm, this isn't you," said Exo, looking at Storm.

Storm covered herself in ice, and used her strength to shatter it. She looked at Exo and smirked.

"The Joy of Creation must continue," said Storm.

"Wrong answer," said Exo.

Exo slammed her face into the ground, and continuously punched her. He growled and lifted her up, throwing her across the street. She landed on her feet and glared at him, spitting out blood. She stared at him angrily, and growled loudly. Her eyes began to glow bright white. She pounced at Exo, and swung her fsts at him.

 **Enter Arachne**

Arachne laughed loudly in the sky. A rocket was hot towards her with immense force. She caught the rocket in her paws and looked at it. She smirked and faced it back the direction it came from. She let go and it shot back to its owner. A large black figure was hit in the chest and flew back, through a building. The figure fell to the ground and slammed his fist against the floor angrily. Two glowing white eyes were seen through the dust cloud.

Luna spun around, swinging her katanas at her, in blurring speeds. Arachne dodged them all and smiled grimly. Luna slashed through Arachne's chest, and smiled in success. It soon went away as she saw Arachne just standing there, smiling. Arachne's body turned into a swarm of scarab beetles and they flew around Luna. The scarab beetles flew together and formed Arachne again.

"Ha!" shouted Arachne, biting into Luna's neck. Luna shrieked in pain, falling to the ground.

 **Enter Beth**

Beth was a young female snow tiger. She had white fur, and purple stripes. She wore a white shirt and blue pants. She pulled out a katana and faced Lexi the assassin wolf. She gave a ferocious tiger roar, and ran at her on all fours. Lexi got into a defensive stance and glared at her old friend. Bath pounced at Lexi and just as soon as she was in arm's length, she teleported behind Lexi and tackled her down. Beth stabbed Lexi through her chest. Lexi screamed in pain, the sword just missed her heart. Beth smiled grimly. Eclipse shot her off with fire and chased after her.

 **Enter Scarlett**

Luna was getting beaten on by Arachne and two other evil Elders, known as "COJOCs." Luna spat out blood and was held up by two of the COJOC's. She breathed heavily, looking up at Arachne with a swollen eye and a cut lip. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth, she was scratched up and had bruises and cuts all over her body. Her robe was torn, exposing some of her personal parts. The COJOC's laughed at Luna and watched as Arachne pulled out a golden khopesh. Luna coughed up more blood and looked at Arachne sadly, and in fear. A shadow raced across the floor, towards Luna. The shadow rose into a female wolf figure, soon turning into Scarlett. She jumped in the air and kicked the two COJOC's away. She threw two kunai at Arachne, who blocked them. Scarlett pounced at her, roaring angrily. Arachne slashed down at Scarlett, but it was a fake shadow clone. Scarlett stabbed Arachne from behind. She growled and turned to a horde of black widows, crawling away.

"Luna!" said Scarlett, helping her up," let's heal you up."

 **And Many More, Who Will be Kept as a Surprise**

Many Anthro silhouettes appeared on a mountain. Two dragons stood behind them. They stared at you, the viewer and waved. The dragons roared and blew smoke in front of them, making all of them disappear.

From the distance, Jester's silhouette was seen on a mountain. He stared down at the viewers, and readers.

"Do you think you have what it takes to read on to see what happens?" asked Jester.

Six more silhouettes, three on both his sides, appeared. They each had different looks, but all had the Plague Doctor bird beak mask on. Seven Jesters now stood on the mountain. They all posed and disappeared in smoke. Out from the smoke came Arachne, staring at you. She smiled at you sweetly, and four silhouettes walked beside her, two on each side. They remained black with no eye holes, two were female, and two were male.

"I'm looking for some recruits to be on my team. Do you have what it takes to be my ally, and a COJOC? I am accepting four characters to be on my team, two male and two female. I will be watching you all in your sleep, and penetrate those minds of yours, to see your wonderful Anthros. Submit your character now, and choose wisely. There are only four who will make it, and only two males and females who will get in. Two Elders, One Legend, and One Champion, so come join me!" announced Arachne, pointing to you.

"Are you still here? Go down now before it's too late!" said Arachne, grabbing your screen and pulling it down. She and the other COJOCs were no longer in view.

"Follow these guidelines, and submit your character now. Remember, only two males and females will make it," said Arachne, laughing wickedly.

 **OC Guidelines:**

 **Name:**

 **Fur Color:**

 **Hair Color(If Any Hair):**

 **Age:**

 **Skill:**

 **Elements(If Any. Examples-Eclipse has** **fire** **,** **ice** **, and** **lightning** **. Storm has** **ice.):**

 **Rank:**

 **Weapons(If Any):**

 **Rival(If Any):**

 **Crush(If Any):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Specialty(If Any. Example-Eclipse's specialty is hand to hand combat):**

 **Attitude:**

 **Short Summary of Backstory:**

" **Good luck to all of you Warriors, Gladiators, Legends, Champions, and Elders out there! We wish you the best of luck and to not let the Joy of Creation infect you! See you all on the other side! Have a wonderful day or night, we are always here to protect you! Good luck, and may the power of the Elder sword be with you," said Master Elder Luna, raising her paws and teleporting all of the characters away, leaving a board and pencil for the four open spots for OC's.**


End file.
